In photovoltaic power systems with multiple DC to 3-phase power converters, it is often desirable to directly parallel power converter AC outputs. The most cost effective and efficient power converters utilize power conversion topologies which provide no galvanic isolation between grounded bipolar photovoltaic sources and an AC electrical grid connection. These power converter types all require output filter inductors and filter capacitors to integrate or filter pulse modulated waveforms into sinusoidal current waveforms. In prior art power converters, line filter capacitors are delta-configured. In order to directly parallel prior art power converters, the pulse modulated waveforms of each power converter must be synchronized. Asynchronous switching will cause currents to flow between the earth grounds of each power converter, power conversion efficiency will be degraded and electromagnetic interference will be generated. Another paralleling approach for prior art power converters, and one typically used in megawatt-scale photovoltaic inverters in lieu of synchronized switching, is to connect each inverter output to separate, isolated low-voltage windings of a medium-voltage distribution transformer.